Santa Marimar Saga
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Leni Loud is finally accepted into Santa Marimar College but she discovered that Santa Marimar College is haunted by ghosts.
1. Good News

After she graduated high school, Leni applied for fashion college.

A few minutes later

Leni opens the door

"Hey guys i have some great news...i got accepted into-"

Lucy said "You mean a college full of creepy poetry"

Leni said "Uh well-"

Lola said "Oh puh-lease a college full of beauty pageants and-"

"Congrats Leni you're been accepted into Santa Marimar College here's your uniform and your bus will be here in 5 minutes"

Leni put on her Santa Marimar College uniform that she made.

Leni now wears a sea foam green headband, red pearl earrings, a frilly white shirt underneath a reddish pink sweater with a cute skull, navy blue skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

Leni said "Bye Lori bye Luna bye Luan bye Lynn bye Lincoln bye Lucy bye Lola bye Lana bye Lisa bye Lily"

"Goodbye Leni"

Leni walked to the bus stop.

Leni was humming a cheerful tune but she hears a thunder crash and a ghostly moan

A bus arrived and the doors opened which cause the wailing ghostly green souls came out of it.

Leni gulped and walked into the bus.

Leni said "Uh hi Mr. Bus Driver"

But a bus driver growled

Leni sighed

The bus doors closed and Leni falls.

Leni said "Hi i'm Leni and you're-"

A 22 year old man with brown hair, brown eyes with bags, brown mustache and a five ol clock shadow. He wears a grey flat cap, a blue sweater, a white shirt, dark blue jeans, white socks and yellow sneakers.

He whimpers

Leni said "Okay"

"Oh that's Dali i'm Josefina"

A young woman around Leni's age with long black hair in a bun, teal eyes and pale skin. She wears black skull earrings, a white shirt under a black sweater, gray skirt, purple striped stockings and black boots.

"Nice to meet you I'm Leni are you ready to go to Santa Marimar College"

Josefina crossed her arms "Great going to a summer college with a bunch of crazy people no offense"

The bus now driving to Santa Marimar College

Thunder crashing

Leni, Dali and Josefina came out of the bus.

Josefina said "Hang on i better call the cab"

Josefina calls the cab but it is not connected due to the fog.

Josefina said "Oh great at least we're in a Zona Muerta"

A skeleton hand came out of the ground which cause them to scream.

Another skeleton hand came out of it.

A black skeleton came out of the ground.

Flesh and muscles formed around the skeleton and formed into a ugly hispanic man with messy black hair, yellow eyes with red pupils, pale blue skin and black mustache. He wears a tattered 19th century military clothing.

Leni, Dali and Josefina screams and they run away

Leni, Dali and Josefina sees a giant ghostly dog

A giant ghostly dog barked

Leni, Dali and Josefina screamed

Leni, Dali and Josefina sees a creepy woman writing a poem

Leni, Dali and Josefina whimpered

"Boo"

Leni, Dali and Josefina screamed

Josefina said "How are we gonna survive a man in 19th century military clothing and a creepy woman with long black hair that covers her eyes!?"

Suddenly they hears a child giggling

Leni, Dali and Josefina walked into the library.

But Leni, Dali and Josefina sees a little girl with curly brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a yellow dress and black mary jane shoes.

"MARINUELA!"

It was the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky man.

"Aaaaah!!!"

Leni, Dali and Josefina screamed and run out of the library.

Leni, Dali and Josefina run into the deli.

Leni said "I think we lost them"

But they sees a old lady sharpening the knieves.

Leni, Dali and Josefina screamed and run into the dorm rooms.

Leni, Dali and Josefina panted

Leni yawned "Actually i get tired from surviving the creepy things tomorrow we had a test"

"Goodnight guys"

Leni fell asleep

"Goodnight Leni"

But Dali realized

"Wait what!? tomorrow we had a test about attracting evil spirits!?" Dali panicked

Josefina said "Dali just calm down and enjoy the peace and quiet"

But a creepy red alebrije came out of the ground

Josefina said "Okay maybe not"


	2. The Test

The sunlight shined on Leni.

Leni yawned "Good morning Mr. Sun"

Leni said "Good morning Josefina good morning Dali"

Josefina was wearing a black nightgown with red skulls and dead bunny slippers.

Dali was wearing a light blue pajama shirt and pants.

"Good morning Leni"

"Are you ready for a test"

Dali said "What!?"

Clock transition

A creepy woman said "Okay class i want you to write a poem"

Leni remember that Lucy taught her how to write a poem.

"On your mark get set go!"

Leni, Josefina and Dali began to write.

Clock transition

Leni said "Woo-hoo! I got, like a 97%"

Josefina said "I got an 99% what did you get"

Dali said "100%"

Leni and Josefina's eyes were filled with sparkles

Clock transition

A montage begins and ends with Leni, Dali and Josefina doing well.

Clock transition

A 19th century ghostly man blows a whistle.

"Alright listen up! We're going to climb a rope and ring a bell"

Leni, Dali and Josefina were wearing their gym uniforms.

He blows a whistle

Leni, Dali and Josefina began to climb a rope.

Dali thought Stay calm don't panic

Leni, Dali and Josefina ring a bell.

Leni and Josefina landed but Dali faceplants.

"I had to say...congrats you passed!"

Leni, Josefina and Dali cheered


End file.
